The present invention relates generally to an automotive lamp assembly for an automotive vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a headlamp or tail lamp including a plurality of light emitting diodes as the light source.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming increasingly important in vehicle headlamp and tail lamp applications. LEDs are smaller than incandescent bulbs and use less energy. In addition, LEDs have a longer life than standard incandescent light bulbs. Accordingly, use of LEDs in automotive headlamps and tail lamps can provide significant energy savings, increased lamp life, smaller lamp size, and flexibility in the design. For these reasons, automobile manufacturers are increasingly interested in unique headlamp and tail lamp designs incorporating LEDs that may also have appeal to automobile customers.